In order to provide a better understanding of the events occurring at the bottom of a hole, downhole assemblies in the vicinity of the bit may be provided with measuring instruments. The measured data are communicated to the surface for processing. Data is generally transferred via a communication cable housed in a communication line along the components and by the interaction of transmission means or couplers between two successive components at their respective ends. Known contact transmissions are subject to wear and cannot guarantee sufficient service use. The use of such devices is sensitive to large deformations of the tubular components in operation. Especially at their mutual junctions, the components are subjected to expansion, tension, compression, bending, torsion and/or vibration.
The invention will improve the situation.